The Thunder,The Lightning!
by sonicrawks
Summary: If you have read my previous Fanfictions you would know my fanmade charachters.- - Anyways Tails and Cream are a couple together and Cosmo comes back from the dead.Tails is confused whether he should go with Cosmo,a girl he loved, or Cream.
1. Chapter 1:Choices

The Thunder,The Lighting! Chapter One:Choices.

Tails recently had been hanging out with Cream a Sweet,cute and adorable rabbit."Tails!Where have you been i havent seen you in a week!" Cream said happily."Hey Cream!Sorry i have been busy,havent i?Anyways i was wondering if you would want to go to the movies with me on Saturday?"Tails asked hopefully.

**~Cream's POV~ **

**Did he just-No he could'nt have..Asked ME on a date!N-n-now way!Cream your just imagining..He still-Loves..Cosmo..**

"Um..Tails are you asking me on a-" Cream gulped. "A date?..Um..yeah i am.." Tails said blushing as she looked at Cream.

"Sure..Ill be there!Saturday a 3 OClock?"Cream beamed. "Um..yeah that you there,then!Um..er..hehe..Bye!"Tails said running away as he hailed a cab.

**~Tails POV~**

**"she said yes!She Frickin' said YES!Im so happy i cant stand it..But..Cosmo..She Would-She would want me to be looked up in the air and said"Cosmo..If you can hear me..I want to be happy..".**

Cream heard his wish and said"With the power of The Earth,The Thunder,The Lightning!I will make Tails happy!Seeing me will grant his wish!" Cosmo with that she warped herself to the year 2010 to see her beloved .

Tails got dressed into a polo shirt with khaki he left the house he put on a his Iphone4 was from...Bailey!(If you read my other Fanfiction you would know her.) "Bailz?What is it!Its kinda a bad time..."Tails said with fustration."Sorry!I just wanted to let you know that Pinkuu(If you read my othe FanFictions you would know her.) and Sonic are dating!Finally!" Bailey said happily."Oh really thats great,i got to go!Bye!".

**~Tails POV~**

**Its almost 3 Oclock and im not there yet!I hope she isnt waiting!**

**The End of Chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 2:Cosmo

**Chapter 2**:Cosmo (The Thunder,The Lighting!)

**~Creams POV~**

**I was here early but..Where's Tails?He better be here!**

As Tails was going to meet Cream for there date,he saw.. first he thought he was dreaming,but then she walked up to him and smiled"Tails you wanted to be happy!And now you are!Aren't you!Tails!" Cosmo said as Tails stared at her."Cosmo!Oh my gosh!"Tails said as he hugged her tightly."I love you so much Cosmo!"Tails said as Cosmo looked flustered but then said.."He..he..er..lets go get a bite to eat!"Cosmo said to Tails."Yeah!Lets go!Im starving!"Tails said completely forgeting about his plans with Cream.

**~Later that night!~**

"Hahahahaha!Tails you make me laugh!" Cosmo said laughing at a joke he had made when someone knocked at the door.

He looked and it was Amy and Cream,Immedately he remebered his plans with Cream.

Amy started to attack him with her hammer as Cream swung punches at jumped up and closed her eyes.

"Please..Give me the power of The Earth,The Thunder,The Lightning!" Cosmo said as she grew angel pulled out her Kendo Stick as she was now wearing a white dress and had a bright orange headband.

"Doki!Punch!"Cosmo punched Amy in the face."Grr!Huh?Cosmo!Is that you!"Cream said confused.

"Syphon Spear!" She sent a spear directly to Creams ribcage as she fell to her looked at Cosmo shocked at what had happened.

"Tails...Take this pendant,it will give you power..You can only use it once,and you will get great power..But Tails..Use it wisely.

Tails took the pendant and put it around his neck."You are one of Doki Clan." Cosmo said happily as she turned to look at Tails they both leaned and were about to kiss when-. "Im not knocked out!Dont you dare touch him you tramp!"Cream said angrily as she picked up Amy's hammer(Amy was knocked out.) "Hiyyyyyyyyyaaaa!" Cream said swinging the hammer at jumped in the air and said "Syphon smoke!"The room became foggy and no one could see..Except kicked Cream and picked her up and threw her out of the house.

"Get out!And dont you dare come back and take your friend with you!" She said as she dragged Amy outside.

**~The End Of Chapter 2.~**

**A/N_**


	3. Chapter 3:Fight

**The Thunder,The lightining Part 3 "Ready to battle".**

**~Amy's POV~**

**I cant believe Cosmo and Tails!First Tails ditches Cream!And then Cosmo's beats us up!She is sure one hell of a fighter!**

~Meanwhile~

"Tails listen i know i suprised you with me being one of the ten holders of these pendants but,youre apart of our clan now." Cosmo said.

**~Tails POV~**

**Im so shocked and confused should i go with Cosmo the girl ive loved and missed or Cream?Urk...girlfriends are soo hard to understand!S-sonic!Sonic can help me!**

"Its okay,but listen i need to go now!I have plans to hang out with Sonic!See you soon!"Tails said as he quickly flew away.

~**Meanwhile~**

Amy was surrounded in a whoosh of black when all of a sudden..

"Its time for us to fight!" A voice said..

"AHH!Who are you?" Amy said worried.

"Im Wind, the hedgehog. Wind said.

Amy swung her hammer at him as fast as she could,with all her power!

Wind dodged each hit.

"Ha!Is that all you got!"Wind said slightly smirking at shivered.

Flash threw a punch at her and slammed her jaw,making her fall.

"Ahh..wha-wha-wha-do you want!" Amy said crying and almost sppechless because of the pain she was induring.

"I dont want anything i am just true rival's with you,you might not know me but i know you,very well." Wind said slightly evilly.

Wind quickly punched and kicked Amy and ran away quicker then a flash.

**~Meanwhile~**

"SONIC!" Tails said as he froze as he realized Sonic was kissing his Girlfriend Pinkuu.

"Tails!Whatre you doing here!" Pinkuu said happily,"Come here!" Pinkuu said as she pulled him into a hug."Where has my best friend been recently?"Pinkuu whispered.

Once they were done hugging Tails explianed what happened and asked Sonic and Pinkuu for there opinion.

"I think you and Cosmo should stay together,no you and Cream!No Cosmo!Erk..such a hard descion!" Pinkuu said with a confused look on her face.

"You and Cream no doubt...Cosmo is too much trouble you dont have time for a girl like that." Sonic said as he smiled knowingibly.

"Wha-what?Im trouble,so your saying im not a good enough girlfriend?" Pinkuu said angrily "would you rather go out with Sally Acorn or Am-"

Sonic kissed her for a second and continued to Tails "Pink is a exception."

"Tails just go with your heart,you know dont listen to us...Listen to yourself,okay Tails wish you most of luck."Pinkuu-Chan said happily.

Tails hugged Pinkuu then left.

**~Tails POV~**

**Pinkuu is right,i need to go with my heart says...Cosmo but my gut says Cream..I need to make up things with Cream..Then i can make my desision.**

Tails headed to the doorstep of Cream The Rabbit's rang the door bell,waiting patiently when Vanilla Cream's mom,anwsered the door.

"Uh..Erk...Hello Tails,here for Cream?Ill go get her..Just wait here." Vanilla said as she ran upstairs to get Cream.

"Cream!Im so sorry about-"Tails begun when she slammed the door in his opened it,sorry about Cream but she's down about you ditching her...I undersatnd why though..."Vanilla said looking at Tails..

"Listen can i ask you a question?" Vanilla asked Tails.

"S-s-s-sure.."Tails said nervouslly.

"Do you trully,have feeling's for my daughter..Do you respect her views?Do you **want** to be her boyfriend?"Vanilla asked Tails.

**~Tails POV~**

**I have feeling's for Cream,i respect her views,i want to be her boyfriend..But something's missing.I dont have that spark,with Cream...I dont feel as passionate with her as i do with Cosmo..But..i dont want to lose her...She's amazing.**

"Yes..Yes to everything,i love your daughter." Tails said to Vanilla "I just want to talk to her,one more time..Please!"Tails said as a tear went down his cheek.

Vanilla looked at Tails."Your getting **me **teared up,okay.."Vanilla said as she went to coax Cream to talk to Cream came down the stairs with mascara dripped tears on her face.

"Listen Tails i-"Cream said when Tails kissed watched everything as she ran away.

**End of chapter 3!**

**Read Chapter 4 to find out what happens next!**


End file.
